olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruth Ondrea
Basics *Daughter of Enyo *Age seventeen *Character portrayed by Rooney Mara Background History Ruth was born in New York City. Her father was a pianist and she never knew her mother. Her father raised her by himself, taught her to love the piano and even gave her a few lessons before his death when she was six years old. After his death, she was put into foster care, though she was passed through a number of homes, with a variety of families, none of she belonged with or liked. She was playfully destructive as a child, which most of the families frowned upon and reprimanded her for, causing her to grow short-tempered, lonely, and eventually caused her to run away when she was fourteen. For the last three years, she's lived on the streets, scrounging for money and food, occasionally dumpster diving for things to pawn off for money. She's learned how to survive, taught herself to fight with both her bare hands and a switchblade to protect herself. She stays on the move, never giving herself time to make friends before she moves on, and has gotten so used to being on her own that she doesn't realize how lonely she is.Her only companion is a stray white kitten she calls "Casper", she suspects there is something usual about him. While living on the streets, Ruth has noticed several strange things, mostly an unnatural cold and people that don't seem quite right and creatures she knows can't possibly exist. Site History Ruth was rescued and brought to camp Half-Blood by Jacob, Dutch Epperson, she spent her first night in the Hermes cabin, and was guided around the camp the next morning by Ryan Osborne. During the tour, Ryan showed her the training arena and gave her a simple exerise to retireve an arrow from a lava flow, Ruth succeeded in reaching the arrow but blacked out and fell. Once again she was rescued by Jacob. While she was blacked out she recieved a message from the goddess Enyo who claimed her shortly after her awakening as her daughter. Ruth's first trip outside of camp was a team mission with Alex Courtenay and Nicholas Lobo in which they were to pick up a new demigod. Ruth left the group and stuck out on her own, meeting a different demigod Elise Chevalier and rescueing her from a flock of Harpies. After reuniting with the others the group was attacked by Ryan who had switched sides to join Gaea. Ruth tried to reason with Ryan, but ended up getting wounded with a symbolic scar that mirrors one of Ryan's. Returning to camp Half-Blood after Ryan's betrayl has left Ruth unsure of who she should trust, and confused about who's side she wants to be on herself. With her relationship with Jacob becoming more complicated, Ruth recently decided to leave camp Half-Blood to seek out a famous retired hero trainer Edgar Blackpine. Elise and Jacob were both invited, but Elise was the only one who actually came. Along the way Ruth picked up her kitten Casper who is in reality a young sphinx that has imprinted on her. When Ryan returns to camp Half-Blood claiming to be a double agent with information for the Olympians Ruth takes part in his intterogation, and even defends him when Nick interrups. The Last Child of Enyo Ruth has recently learned that her godly parent, the goddess, Enyo has faded from existance and is among the few 'dead' gods. While part of her continues to exist as the Roman goddess Bellona, the vison Ruth recieved of Enyo when she blessed her knife to become an enchanted sword was the last anyone would ever see of the Greek goddess of destructive war. On Olympian RPG *'July 13, 2012' - Joined Olympian RPG Friends *Dutch Epperson - Found Ruth and brought her to camp Half-blood. Since then the two of them have been good friends, Ruth has a crush on him, but has not acted on it. *Ryan Osborne - After being brought to camp Half-Blood Ryan was the first to show Ruth around. Ruth thinks of him in a brotherly sense and is willing to hear him out after he returns from Gaea *Elise Chevalier - Ruth helped Nick and Alex get Elise to Camp Half Blood along with Jaida Hyland, Ruth considers her among her friends *Edgar Blackpine- A hero trainer Ruth literally drags out of retirment. Siblings Ruth has no Greek siblings and has not met any of the Roman ones *Reyna *Brian Wood *Leia Brandt Awards Signature Category:People Category:(Female) People Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Children of Enyo/Bellona Category:Original Characters Category:Residents of Cabin 11